Evergreen
in " "}} |image gallery=yes }} Evergreen (エバーグリーン Ebāgurīn) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe. Appearance Evergreen has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and has a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. When she first appeared, her hair was arranged in a sidewards ponytail and she wore a gray dress (green in the anime) that had movable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. In the Tenrou Island arc, she grew out her hair into a long, curly style, and also forewent without her makeup. She wore a revealing green dress with a pattern like vines on it, and abandoned her purple high heels sometime during her fight with Rustyrose. She also donned a coat somewhat resembling Laxus's, but left it behind before heading to the exams. Upon returning to the guild seven years later, she once again changed her attire. She kept her hairstyle and lack of makeup, but changed her dress into a short gray one that slightly ruffled at the top. She wore dark flats during the Grand Magic Games arc for the most part, and also began to wear fishnet tights. Personality Evergreen is a woman who loves fairies, and her childhood dream was to become one. She greatly admires beauty and elegance. When first introduced, she came off as a vain and arrogant woman who had no problem with turning the people that were supposed to be her guild mates into statues, all for the sake of Laxus. She battled and revealed her longtime resentment of Erza Scarlet, all for harboring the name Titania and not even particularly caring for the title.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 6 Evergreen is shown to care very, very deeply for Laxus and her teammates, and she appears quite fond of them, and they of her. She said once that they'd been together for "a long time." As such, they were initially the only people with whom she interacted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 11 After Laxus's exile, she and her teammates began to open up to the guild more and more, and she's seen around the guild hall on numerous occasions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 5-6 While quite vain and prideful, she is not without regret, as seen when she and Elfman were defeated, and she tearfully apologized to him, blaming the entire ordeal on herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 16 Her caring side towards others has been shown, as exampled when the 8-Island Restaurant was attacked and she constantly called out for Yajima, and began to cry when she realized she was helpless to rescue him from his apparent demise.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 357, Pages 11-18 History As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them, which led her to wear glasses to control her Stone Eyes Magic powers. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Evergreen first appears defeating a Dark Guild along with her fellow Thunder God Tribe members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 11 She then returns to Magnolia just in time for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She starts off by interrupting Lucy Heartfilia during her performance and petrifies her as well, before torching the stage curtain, revealing that she has also petrified all the other Miss Fairy Tail girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 11-14 She then announces, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, that they are going to find out who the strongest in Fairy Tail is, and she threatens that if they do not defeat them, the petrified girls would crumble to dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 3 She later encounters Elfman, who battles her. While he is initially disadvantaged because of Evergreen's Stone Eyes, he transforms using his Beast Soul Take Over, and blindfolds himself to avoid eye contact. However, Evergreen still manages to defeat him, and petrifies him as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 13-20 She is then seen defeating some of the other Fairy Tail members, commenting on how weak they are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 7 Later, she tries to ambush Erza with her Magic needles, but Erza manages to avoid them. She then tries using her Stone Eyes, which fails as Erza deflects it with her own artificial eye. Erza then tries to cut Evergreen, but Evergreen flies away too quickly. Evergreen then uses her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun and pelts Erza with continuous streams of large needles. However, Erza is able to dodge all of them with two swords without getting injured. Evergreen then doubles the amount of needles and manages to graze Erza a bit, making her laugh and comment how she's the only queen of the Fairies. However, Erza then requips two more swords, using her feet to wield them. She is then able to deflect the needles, and manages to pin Evergreen's sleeves to a wall, preventing her from using any attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 5-16 Erza then demands Evergreen to turn the petrified girls back to normal, but Evergreen instead says that Erza is being naive, and announces that her eyes have remote control powers. She then demands Erza to submit to her power by prostrating in front of her naked, and while it appears that Erza may have fallen prey to her trap, it turns out to be a ruse, as Erza has requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summons around a hundred swords. Erza then claims that if Evergreen feels that winning or losing is more important than her own life, she would kill Evergreen, and would have then taken revenge for the petrified girls. Evergreen then sweats at Erza's power, before screaming in terror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 16-19 Evergreen then states that she gives up, and Erza rounds up the fight by punching Evergreen in the face and knocking her out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 19 Later, she is seen with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, shocked and upset that Laxus Dreyar is the only one kicked out of the guild. She states that they would quit or try to convince the master to change his mind, even though Laxus had already accepted his punishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 Oración Seis arc Evergreen is slowly beginning to open up to everyone. She poses for a portrait for Reedus Jonah. However she states she wouldn't pose nude, no matter how much he asked her; even though the thought never crossed Reedus' mind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 7 Edolas arc She celebrates with the rest of the guild upon Wendy Marvell's arrival. Evergreen also seems to have changed her hairstyle and outfit, as she now wears a fur-like scarf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 14 She is also seen waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 5 She was sucked through the Anima and turned into Lacrima like the rest of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-15 Her counterpart in Edolas is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like the rest of the guild, is unaware of the events that occurred in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 13-16 Tenrou Island arc Evergreen, along with her teammates, appears where everyone is celebrating Lisanna's return. When Lisanna comments on on how strange it was to see the Thunder God Tribe back home in Fairy Tail, Evergreen responds, "Well, I am a fairy!". Evergreen returns with a new makeover to which Lucy commented on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 4-5 After Freed chooses Bickslow as his Trial partner, Evergreen is greatly annoyed and decides to make a team with Elfman in response.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11 As the participants head towards the island, Evergreen is wearing a swimsuit and still can't believe about the fact that they are going to be enemies once they reached the island. The master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial starts. Freed uses a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for five minutes, Evergreen manages to rewrite it easily since she has been with Freed for so long. This allow Elfman and Evergreen to bypass the rune and head toward the island without having to wait five minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 3-12 She and Elfman choose path A, but she gets upset since out of all the opponents, they had to bump into Mirajane as their opponent. She seems scared since Mirajane doesn't plan to hold back and has already entered Satan Soul to battle them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 5-6 As the rest of the participants who passed the first trial gather together, Evergreen and Elfman suddenly pop out from the bushes, albeit with heavy wounds from the battle with Mirajane. However, with a victorious smirk, Evergreen proclaims that they have passed the first trial as well. When asked how, she simply grins and says that they managed to defeat Mirajane in a split second while she had her guard down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 15 Later its revealed they shocked Mirajane by telling her that Elfman and her were going to get married.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 8 When the second trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins, Elfman and Evergreen run into one of the pig-like wild animals on the island. While Elfman and Evergreen are running he tells her where to go, which upsets her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 4 As they continue running Elfman spews out more stuff about how men shouldn't run away, but Evergreen just wants him to stop talking. Right when the animal is about to trample them, Elfman grabs Evergreen and pushes him and her of harms way. They roll down a tunnel and back out into the wild with Elfman's body on top of Evergreen's. She pushes him off and reminds him that they just pretended to be engaged to beat Mirajane in the last trial and to not start thinking that she actually liked him. Just then, Zeref runs into them arguing. He is surprised that there were people on the island. Evergreen and Elfman wonder how he got here since they know he's not in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 11-14 Elfman starts charging towards him, but before he can get too close the boy tells him to stop and not to come near him. He agrees to leave them alone, but suddenly he feels the death praying coming. A gray circle that kills anything in it starts to form around him and approaches towards Evergreen and Elfman. Just when they are about to be hit by the wave, Natsu Dragneel comes and pushes them down onto the ground, saving their lives. Natsu shouts to the boy, asking who he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 15-18 Just after Zeref disappears and Evergreen expresses concern for the exam but Natsu and Elfman insist that they should carry on as it's the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and so they move on with the exam, with Evergreen still not taking orders from Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 2-4 Evergreen and Elfman take the warning from Erza that the Trial is on hold and they are about to take part in the battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 18 When she and Elfman sees the flare, Elfman asks about the state of the trial, to which she replies that it would obviously be halted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 2 Numerous Grimoire Heart members then emerge from bubbles in the sky and prepare to fight the two. Elfman shouts that a man does not excuse intruders, and Evergreen notes all of them as pests.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 11-13 Nonetheless, the two easily dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity.Rustyrose then arrives, and because of his weird personality and hand motions, Elfman questions if he is a man, to which Evergreen tells him that this person is an "idiot".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 17 As the battle begins, Rustyrose summons an enormous armored creature which he calls Belcusas the Thunderclap that begins to attack them. Evergreen launches a barrage of needles at the creature, but the attack has no effect on it and it prepares to attack her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8- Elfman saves her at the last second and tells her to petrify "it". She says that she can't petrify things that aren't human, but Elfman says he was referring to Rustyrose, to which she says she can't do so because he's wearing glasses. This causes some bickering between the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8-10 As Belcusas engages Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose using fairy dust and a fairy bomb. She surrounds him with the dust, thinking that the weak point of summoner Mages is that they are physically weak themselves so she goes in for the attack with her Fairy bomb. As she prepares for a ranged attack, she is caught off guard when Rustyrose transforms his arm into some sort of claw and slashes her with it. She is then knocked to the floor and Elfman is knocked to the ground a moment later. On the ground, she and Elfman listen as Rustyrose explains that Grimoire Heart plans to use Zeref to create a world where non-Magic users are nonexistent. Evergreen realizes that Zeref (the man who they met earlier) is on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 11-16 Still on the ground, Evergreen watches as Elfman and Rustyrose argue over their beliefs. After Elfman gets up to engage Rustyrose, Evergreen watches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 3-7 When Elfman manages to use a smart maneuver and strip Rustyrose of his glasses, Evergreen stands to petrify him. She tells Elfman that only Laxus is allowed to call her Ever, but she'll make an exception. Then she proceeds to use her stone eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 8-11 However, Rustyrose cuts them both down with his claw-sword and it is seen that his glasses reappeared. He explains to the pair his Magic, which allows him to materialize anything he wants. He then summons the Tower of Dingir, which traps Elfman and Evergreen as it rises. Evergreen apologizes to Elfman for not being able to make him an S-Class Mage, to which he replies that it was only because she was his partner that he managed to make it this far. They thank each other as the tower blows up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 12-17 Sometime later, Elfman carries the barely conscious Evergreen into the ruins of the base camp. However, she is able to overhear Levy talking about how Fairy Tail must unite to defeat Grimoire Heart. Evergreen is later seen resting alongside Elfman, Mirajane and Gajeel, attempting to recover from her wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 14 When Evergreen wakes up, she sees her team mates finishing off Rustyrose as everyone else is admiring their power. Later, she appears with the rest of the Fairy Tail members at the campsite and at Grimoire Heart's ship. When she sees Laxus has returned, she tells him to punish Elfman for doing "bad things" to her which comically angers Elfman. When she is resting with the rest of her guildmates, Acnologia arrives and attacks them. Evergreen wants to help Makarov when he holds the beast off and tells his guild members that his final order is for them to escape. She heeds his order and she attempts to flee Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252 However, she, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, comes back in an attempt to fight Acnologia. When Acnologia flies into the air and prepares to use some sort of Dragon's Roar, the entire guild grab hands and give all their Magic Power to Freed in an attempt to negate the attack. They fail and Tenrou Island is destroyed, and nobody is found.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-17 X791 arc Evergreen, along with the rest of the others, returns to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 The guild celebrates the return of Team Tenrou with a party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 4 Evergreen celebrates it with the Thunder God Tribe and their newly-returned leader, Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 11 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Evergreen listens with the guild to Makarov's announcement of the new Master, Gildarts, who actually left and assigned the title of Master back to him. She and her teammates become overjoyed of Laxus' rejoining of the guild through Gildarts' orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 13-15 After hearing Gildarts' message, they discover the upcoming Grand Magic Games from the other members which will be held in three months.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 12-19 Psyched with the opportunity to become Fiore's Number one guild again, they head off to train.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 7 Evergreen is later seen watching Elfman's match with Bacchus along with the other guild members. When Lisanna starts worrying about Elfman, Evergreen, confident Elfman will win the battle reassures her that her brother will win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 9 Upon his victory, she is shown cheering for Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 25 She and her fellow guildmates visit Elfman as he's recovering from his battle. The Thunder God Tribe decides to protect the area to prevent any intruders from attacking again. As their guildmates start to leave, Bickslow makes a suggestive remark about Evergreen and Elfman, causing the two to yell at him not to mess with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 1, 4-5 At the end of the Third Day's Events, Evergreen is seen sitting next to Elfman's bed, but sleeping on it. Elfman gets surprised by her presence, almost waking her up, but she simply whispers that she isn't worried about him at all. Elfman looks at her again, and feeling pleasant with her presence, exclaims "Woman".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15 While everyone in Fairy Tail goes to Ryuzetsu Land, Evergreen and Elfman arrive before them and hide in another part of the resort, wanting to avoid being seen. They soon start bickering, not knowing that Bickslow and Freed are spying on them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 6 After the game administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification; Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team to consist of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Evergreen, together with her fellow Fairy Tail comrades, is seen in the audience proud of the new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 During the starting battle of the fourth day, Evergreen, along the rest of the guild members, is shocked as it is revealed that the rabbit from Blue Pegasus is Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Later, following Natsu's victory against Sting and Rogue on the 4th Day, Evergreen is seen cheering him for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 When the final day of the games gets under way, Evergreen stands in the crowd with Freed, Bickslow and the rest of Fairy Tail. Cheering for Team Fairy Tail as they come out, Evergreen looks down on the arena with a calm expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 Later on, during Erza's battle against Kagura, Evergreen watches as the match heats up, with Kagura drawing her Archenemy and inducing a spill of blood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 20 Later, as the battle between Rogue and Gajeel comes to a close, she begins to smile after witnessing Gajeel's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 11 However, her happiness is short-lived as she hears Makarov state that Laxus' battle with the Wizard Saint will, unfortunately, not end well for them. She criticizes his lost in fate in his own grandson.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 12 Later, she cheers alongside Freed and Bickslow as Laxus unleashes powerful attacks on Jura and ultimately beats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 4-21 Also succeeding in their fights are Gray, Juvia and Erza, who down each of their opponents to leave only Sting remaining. Calling them to his location, Sting goes to take the entire team out by himself, only to fall when he doubts his own determination. With Fairy Tail announced as the official winners of the Grand Magic Games, Evergreen cheers with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 24 She later joins her Guild as they celebrate the joyous moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Evergreen, along with the members of many other Guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told of the impending invasion at the hands of the Dragons. Upon hearing the news, Evergreen remarks upon their failure to defeat Acnologia alone, to which she is replied to by Lisanna, who says that Acnologia was a special case.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 12 Upon the King's request that the Guilds join forces to stop the Dragons, as those around her raucously accept the King's proposition, Evergreen smiles at the prospect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-15 Despite the Mages' union, her happiness is short-lived as many Dragons begin to enter through the gate. However, seconds later, Lucy and Yukino, using their Celestial Spirit Magic, manage to close the gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 1-8 With seven Dragons successfully entering Fiore, however, Evergreen and her guildmates are confronted by a Dragon encompassed in flames, stating that they shall experience the flames of hell as he releases a powerful roar of fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 14-15 When Laxus moves to confront Atlas Flame alone, Evergreen and the other members of the Thunder God Tribe appear behind Laxus, stating that, quite contrary to Romeo's protest, that Laxus is not alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 5 Evergreen unleashes her assault alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe but to no avail, leaving them baffled that Laxus' Lightning isn't compatible against the Dragon. Subsequent to Evergreen questioning whether a Water Dragon Slayer exists or not, Natsu Dragneel falls from the sky and unveils his plan to consume Atlas Flame, astonishing the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 2-6 As Natsu remains persistent to consume the Dragon, he tells Evergreen and the rest of the Tribe to head for the castle to assist Wendy, to which Evergreen notes that Wendy is still young and inexperienced despite being a Dragon Slayer. After receiving Natsu's assurance to handling Atlas Flame by himself, Evergreen and the Thunder God Tribe head towards the castle in haste.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 8-9 Once they arrive at Wendy's location, Evergreen, Mirajane and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe continue to battle the Hatchlings while Laxus assists Wendy in facing Zirconis. Amidst the battle, Evergreen affirmatively inquisites Mirajane when the latter acknowledges her clairvoyant glimpse of the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 2 As she continues to fight, Evergreen is interrupted when Natsu crashes Future Rogue and Motherglare through the Eclipse Gate, something which destroys the Gate and returns every Dragon and future visitor to their proper time. Standing with her beloved guild mates, Evergreen watches as her opponents disappear before her eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 10 Evergreen, along with all the other Mages that participated in the Grand Magic Games, is invited to the palace for a party to celebrate their survival against the Dragons. When Bickslow comments on Natsu's absence from the event, Evergreen remarks that normally he would be somewhere around them, making a ruckus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 10 Some time later, Evergreen and the other Fairy Tail Mages return back to Magnolia and, to their surprise, a big event is thrown to celebrate their coming first in the Grand Magic Games. When Natsu lifts the trophy Fairy Tail received for its victory, Evergreen is among the members that celebrate with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Tartarus arc Evergreen, along with Bickslow and Freed, arrives on Island 8, after taking the request to help Yajima with his restaurant. As a waitress, she tells Bickslow and Freed that they should take their job more seriously, but snaps at them when they comment that the outfit does not suit her at all. She then reminds them that it is they who wanted to take an easy job for a change, and then proceeds to say that the job is perfect for her, because she can apply her sex appeal. When a stranger enters the restaurant, Evergreen thinks is is Laxus, but the stranger answers with a spell, a devastating tornado that destroys the restaurant. Evergreen screams Yajima's name as she sees the mysterious man being about to attack him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 7-12 and later also attacks him herself, when Bickslow and Freed fail to protect him. However, her attacks also have no effect, and she is soon defeated as well. After the opponent reveals himself to be Calamity of the Nine Demon Gates, he proceeds to say that he cannot allow neither former nor present council members to survive, and then proceeds to strangle Yajima. As Evergreen screams Yajima's name in despair, a bolt of lightning sets Yajima free, marking Laxus' arrival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 14-19 Subsequent to Laxus' arrival, he questions his comrades who their adversary is, to which Evergreen informs him that the foe is from Tartarus and is after Yajima's head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 2-3 After Laxus delivers a powerful blow to Tempesta and supposedly defeats the opponent, Evergreen rejoices and calls Laxus a "man's man", inducing a sneeze from Elfman elsewhere. As Evergreen and her peers discuss what to do with the defeated Tartarus member, Freed suggests to take him back to their headquarters for interrogation, which leads Evergreen to tug and extend a sausage link, noting how Freed's suggestion is her specialty. As Tempesta ominously declares that Fairy Tail has drew the "short stick", he bursts into Magical Barrier Particles, which contaminate the eternano and poisons all Magic users within the vicinity, as noted by Evergreen. As Evergreen and her peers attempt to prevent themselves from inhaling the particles, they try to find an area to escape to, only for Yajima to succumb to the mist and collapse, prompting Evergreen to call out to him, only to fall afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 8-15 After the ordeal, Evergreen and her comrades are taken to Porlyusica, whom declares they may not fully recover from the damage of the particles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 18-19 As Evergreen strains from her injuries, Elfman looks towards her in concern, vowing to retaliate against Tartarus for what they did to her and their peers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 13 Still injured, Cana has the Exceeds transport Evergreen and all the other members of Fairy Tail underneath Cube, avoiding a seismic explosion engulfing the Guild.Fairy Tail: Chapter 371, Pages 6-9 While the other members of Fairy Tail fight against the members of Tartarus, Evergreen and her injured peers lay in strain under Porlyusica's watchful eye.Fairy Tail: Chapter 372, Pages 11-15 Magic and Abilities Stone Eyes (石化眼 Sutōn Aisu): Evergreen's primary Magic allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone. Evergreen has the ability to deactivate the spell placed over her victims, but otherwise, over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 4 However, this Magic will not work if the intended target isn't human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 10 And if the victim has a prosthetic eye such as Erza Scarlet, then the effect of the Magic is halved,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 18 allowing the target to break free from the stone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 16 The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121 Fairy Magic (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō): Evergreen's secondary form of Magic which allows her to produce a peculiar substance from her body, this being thin, light and luminous dust. Such matter is placed under Evergreen's control, with her being able to manipulate it as she wishes, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The dust is shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions at the user's will. The explosions produced were so powerful that she was able to easily defeat Elfman Strauss who was donning his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over at the time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 17-18 Larger amounts of this dust produced by Evergreen can be shaped into objects of various size, again usable for offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 10-11 *'Fairy Bomb: Gremlin' (妖精爆弾 グレムリン Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin): Evergreen surrounds the target with dust particles, and then ignites them to create a powerful explosion. The spell was powerful enough to defeat Elfman while he was in his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 16-18 *'Fairy Ray': Evergreen sends rays composed of fairy dust towards her target. The full effect of this spell is unknown due to Erza Scarlet being able to dodge these rays.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 44 In the manga these were just regular arrows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 5 (Unnamed) *'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun' (妖精機銃 レブラホーン Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn): Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. She can continuously produce the needles, even during mobility. She can double the speed and number of needles at will if necessary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 9-10 *'Fairy Combination: Dust and Orb:' Evergreen combines Fairy Cloud and Fairy Dust to ambush her opponent while they are oblivious due to the dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 11 (Unnamed) *'Fairy Cloud: '''While charging at the enemy, Evergreen is able to produce a cloud of fairy dust which surrounds her enemy and blinds him/her, allowing her to attack the enemy from behind. *'Fairy Orb: ' Evergreen is able to produce an orb of concentrated dust which she can throw at her opponent. However, as she was struck down by Rustyrose before she was able to do so, the effects of this attack are unknown. 'Letter Magic:' Evergreen is also able to rewrite runes and change them around for her benefit, although it seems her knowledge is only at a basic level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11 '''Flight:' During her fights with Elfman and Erza, Evergreen has shown the ability to fly with great agility and speed. She was able to dodge several of Elfman's assaultsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 16-19 as well as dodging several attacks by S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 7-8 She is able to do this using a pair of wings that she is able to sprout at will.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 Enhanced Strength: Despite her slim physique, Evergreen possesses a good amount of physical strength. She was able to send Elfman Strauss flying through a nearby store with a single hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 13 Equipment Light Pen (光筆 Hikari Pen): Evergreen possesses this special type of pen, which she uses to rewrite Freed's runes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 98 Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVA Welcome to Fairy Hills!! In the first OVA, Lucy decides to take on a job to find a certain treasure in the girl’s dormitory, Fairy Hills. As Erza gives Lucy a tour of the girls’ dorm, they come to Evergreen’s room where she shows them her many statues and flowers, which Lucy describes as creepy. Later on, Evergreen and the girls from the dorm go down to the beach for Wendy and Carla’s welcome party. There they play fun activities, such as a relationship game that is held by Happy. After the welcome party is over, Evergreen takes a bath with the others back at the dorm.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA Welcome to Fairy Hills!! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land When the third day of the Grand Magic Games ends, Evergreen sneaks out of the infirmary with Elfman to go to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular resort in Crocus. Arriving and swimming together, the two become flustered upon realizing that the rest of the guild is at the resort too, and squabble, not wanting the others to see them together. Trying to get away, the two spot Mirajane and Jenny having a fight and ripping off each others bikinis, and Evergreen scolds Elfman for looking at Jenny with lascivious eyes. A while later, the two decide to go on the Love Love Slider together, though, half way down, Evergreen realizes that the other members of the guild can see them, and uses her Stone Eyes on Elfman to try and trick them into thinking she's sliding with just a statue. After the incident with the slide, both Elfman and Evergreen are blown away when Natsu uses his Magic and destroys the water park.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Evergreen appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 She is also a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi KessenFairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Evergreen is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou She possesses the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Evergreen appears as a playable character in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. She is unlocked through quests. Quotes *(To Miss Fairy Tail Contest Audience) "If you talk about fairies, then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's me. That's right, it's all me."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 11 *(To Elfman Strauss) ''"I love flowers. They look so good... on me."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 15 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"You really irritate me...calling yourself "Titania"...I am the only Queen of the Fairies!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 6 *(To Rustyrose) "''I can petrify the mouths of those who insults Fairy Tail so they can never open them again you know." Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Antagonist Category:Thunder God Tribe